-La última decisión- Reencuentros (2)
by Susan Lestrange
Summary: Sherlock se enfrenta a una única decisión de vida o muerte. Tendrá que escoger entre dos caminos, pero sólo una vida será salvada. (Éste fic se resume en 3/4 partes. Ésta es la segunda)


-La última decisión-

(Reencuentros)

_3 meses después... _

—Creí haberle dicho que quería dicha información para hoy, Srta. Bathory...

—Lo lamento, señor... He hecho todo lo que he podido...

—No lo suficiente, al parecer. Se mal-vendió usted muy bien... ¿Qué hay de todo aquello que me prometió? _—_se levantó, y caminó por el aula.

—Hasta hoy he cumplido mis promesas.

—Sigue sin ser suficiente _—_se giró, repleto de ira.

Susan se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, Srta. Bathory?

Susan tragó saliva. El profesor Moriarty se acercó y tomó la regla que había sobre su mesa. Susan en seguida supo de qué iría la cosa.

—Extienda su mano...

Ella, sin más remedio, le obedeció. Colocó la mano boca-abajo y se preparó para aquello que tantas veces había visto en sus compañeras, años atrás. El profesor, alzó la regla y le propinó un golpe justo a la mitad de los dedos de la muchacha. Ésta frunció el ceño y reprimió un lamento. Le dio dos veces más, y bastó para que quedase la marca en su pálida piel.

—Tómeselo como un escarmiento para la próxima vez. No vuelva a fallarme, Bathory. No se comporte como uno de mis alumnos, por favor...

Susan no pudo más que asentir. Se miró los dedos, y ahí quedaba grabada

irregularmente la marca de los golpes.

—Bórreme la pizarra, si hace el favor _—_musitó el profesor, volviendo a su asiento.

Susan agarró el borrador, y cumplió su orden. Mientras tanto, el profesor la observaba de reojo. Arrastró su mano por el escritorio, hasta el primer cajón. Lo abrió, y sacó una pequeña arma camuflada en un objeto cotidiano. La sacó, y apuntó a la chica. Pero entonces recordó la información que una de sus fuentes le había proporcionado.

Susan conocía muy íntimamente a su principal punto de mira, su enemigo... Sherlock Holmes.

Moriarty llamó la atención de la chica, preguntándole algo sobre el pintoresco detective.

—¿Hace cuanto que no ve a Holmes?

—¿Disculpe? _—_Susan se detuvo en su labor.

—Digamos que puedo llegar a un tipo de acuerdo con usted... Una... segunda oportunidad...

—¿Segunda oportunidad? _—_Susan se giró y abrió los ojos de par en par. Alzó las manos mientras el corazón le latía con desesperación al ver que el profesor la estaba apuntando.

—Tranquila... No voy a matarla. Aún.

Esas palabras no parecían tranquilizarla. Moriarty se levantó, acercándose a ella pero sin dejar de apuntarla.

—Conoce usted a la Srta. Adler, ¿no es así?

Susan apretó los dientes y asintió.

—Bien... Trabajarán juntas para mí.

—¿Trabajar para usted? ¿Ambas? _—_a Susan le aterraba el mero hecho de tener que estar en compañía de su enemiga, colaborando junto a ella. Sabía que no podría resistir las ganas de desear matarla.

—Shh... _—_retiró el seguro amenazándola_—. _Usted ocúpese de localizar y encontrar a Holmes. El resto lo hará el solito.

Susan frunció el ceño arrugando la frente, sin comprender nada.

—Cuando le encuentres... _—_Moriarty sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño libro y lo guardó en el abrigo de la muchacha_—_, este libro se te caerá _accidentalmente _del bolsillo. Fingirás que no quieres que él lo lea, pero eso no será lo que realmente quieres. Holmes no necesitará exprimirse mucho la mente para saber que has estado conmigo. Y le faltará tiempo para venir a verme. ¿Has entendido esta vez cuál es tu misión?

—S-sí profesor...

—Bien... _—_Moriarty bajó el arma_—. _Puede marcharse.

Susan no se lo pensó ni un minuto más, y se deslizó rápidamente fuera del aula. Estaba sudando a pesar de que hacía un frío devastador. Salió del colegio y cruzó la calle tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a frenar cuando se llevó a alguien por delante.

—¡Oh, por Dios, disculpe mi torpeza!

—No se preocupe, Srta... _—_el hombre se quedó quieto al verla y acabó por sonreír_—. _¡Vaya! ¡Srta. Bathory, cuándo tiempo!

—¿Watson?...

—El mismo _—_pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el pálido rostro de la chica. Y su sonrisa se desvaneció, en un claro gesto de preocupación.

—Le he reconocido por el mostacho... _—_dijo Susan, bromeando.

—Oh, sí, mi mostacho... _—_rió entonces Watson_—. _Disculpe el atrevimiento... ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Le noto... alterada. Tiene los ojos rojos y el rostro completamente pálido. ¿Ha llorado? _—_dijo Watson, realizando el informe a simple vista.

—Sí, sí. Es sólo que no he desayunado y me he mareado un poco...

—¡Pero Srta. Bathory! ¡Está usted sudando! Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo dejarla sola así. La invitaré a un buen desayuno, descuide _—_Watson se colocó al lado de Susan y la acompañó hasta un pequeño café que había en una terraza. Pero no estaba solo, por lo visto. Holmes se levantó de un resorte de la silla.

—¡Watson, ya era hora de que...! _—_cerró el pico al ver quién acompañaba al doctor. Se quedó paralizado.

—Ya estoy aquí, Holmes —dijo Watson con una sonrisa, acercándose con la muchacha a la mesa.

—No me dijiste que teníamos compañía —dijo Holmes, con una falsa sonrisa, mirando a Susan.

—Doctor, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

—¡No, no! ¡Ni hablar! Ya le he dicho que no pienso dejar que se vaya sin al menos consumir un buen zumo de naranja.

—Teníamos un acuerdo —le dijo Holmes, a Susan, con descaro.

—No he venido por mí misma, querido —dijo ella, molesta.

—Bueno bueno bueno —dijo Watson—. ¿A qué tanta tensión? —tomó los brazos de ambos, sentándolos en sus respectivas sillas. Esperó a que llegase el camarero, y pidió.

Pero Sherlock no dejaba de mirar a Susan echándole en cara que no había cumplido su promesa.

—Y cuénteme, querida... ¿Qué hacía en la universidad de Oxford? —inquirió Watson.

Sherlock fijó la atención aún más en Susan. Inspeccionándola con la mirada.

—Oh, bueno... Yo... Fui a recoger un par de cosas.

—Disculpe si la he molestado...

—No, no, en absouluto...

El camarero llegó con el pedido, y Susan se relamió al ver aquel zumo. Se dio la vuelta y le pidió por favor un par de hielos. Sherlock, terminó de deducir, y en cuanto Susan colocó el último hielo y el zumo salpicó en sus mangas, Holmes lo tuvo claro:

_Manga del jersey ligeramente cubierta de tiza, marcas de regla plasmadas en la piel de sus dedos. Ha recibido 3 golpes y dos de ellos fueron vacilantes. Ojos rojos, tez más pálida que de costumbre. Un ligero olor a limón y a lavanda. _

—Dígame, Srta. Bathory... ¿Ha ido a recoger —introduce su mano en el abrigo de ella y saca el libro—, este libro, tal vez?

Watson le miró furioso ante tal descortesía.

—¿O lo ha robado? —continuó.

—¿Robado? —dijo Susan molesta.

—Ha estado obrando con tiza... Sin embargo el posicionamiento de la tiza en la parte baja de su manga, nos revela aún más. Ha estado borrando el escrito en el encerado. Y las marcas que tiene tatuadas sobre sus dedos me dicen que ha sido obligada a hacerlo. O que lo ha hecho mal y la han... castigado... Dígame, ¿qué ha hecho mal exactamente? Porque dudo que no sepa usted borrar una pizarra. A no ser que alguien la estuviese apuntando con una pistola. De ahí su nerviosismo que aún se presenta en un color rojizo sobre la esclerótica de sus ojos. Tengo un par de dudas sobre el ligero aroma de lavanda y limón que desprenden sus ropajes, pero creo que éste libro —lo abrió por la primera página y alzó las cejas—, sin duda. Termina de aclarar mis sospechas. Al parecer no ha cumplido usted ninguna de sus promesas... ¿Trabaja para Moriarty? —la miró alzando las cejas, casi divertido.

Watson la miró sorprendido, esperando también una respuesta. Susan no supo qué contestar. Moriarty no le había dicho qué era lo que tenía que decir en un caso como este. Se quedó en silencio.

—Bien, al parecer tendré que descubrirlo yo mismo —Holmes se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

El silencio se hizo compañero de ellos en la ausencia de Sherlock, pero Watson se atrevió a romperlo.

—Srta. Bathory... Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero... Se está metiendo en asuntos peligrosos. Realmente peligrosos.

Susan se terminó el zumo.

—Ya he cumplido con su proposición —dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y como Holmes, se desvaneció entre las callejuelas.


End file.
